1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for safely removing a connecting device of a peripheral equipment of a computer, and more particularly to a method for easily and safely removing a first device from a second device, e.g., removing a first connector from a matching second connector or removing an interface converter from a mother board of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector 8 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 has a first side attached to a serial bus 80 and a second side detachably inserted into a slot 90 of a mother board 9 of a computer. However, the connector 8 only has a smaller portion protruding from the slot 90 of the mother board 9, so that a user has to exert a larger pulling force to pull the connector 8 outward from the slot 90 of the mother board 9. Thus, the connector 8 cannot be directly removed from the slot 90 of the mother board 9 easily and safely, so that the connector 8 and the slot 90 of the mother board 9 are easily damaged during the pulling process due to the larger pulling force.